Count on Me
by Rozinita
Summary: You can count on me like one, two, three. I'll be there because that's just what friends do. /Not a Songfic/Inspired by Count on Me by Bruno Mars/OOC/


**Author's Corner - **Hey, I'm back with another one-shot. Also a note regarding 'Thunder Seeker': Sorry I didn't update when I said, huge writer's block. Don't expect any chapters soon. :( BTW, HERE'S A WARNING: EXTREME OOC'nesss.

I'd like it if you listened to the song while reading this.

**Summary - **You can count on me like one, two, three. I'll be there because that's just what friends do. /Not a Songfic/Inspired by Count on Me by Bruno Mars/OOC/

**Pairing - **It's not really a pairing but more like the friendship between Juvia and Lucy.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Fairy Tail or the song.

* * *

_Count on Me_

**_Stranded_**

Lucy sweatdropped as she noticed that somehow her small wooden boat had somehow made it towards some random deserted island and she had no idea, what so ever on where she was and how she would get back. She scratched her head nervously, flustered. Putting her hands around her mouth, she called out.

"Someone help me!"

Hope was little to none as she was stranded in the pile of sand and nature. Lucy just sighed and slammed her head onto a box she had on the boat. Seconds after she yelled out, another shout was heard.

"Hold on, Lucy!" The blonde grinned widely as she heard her newest best friend call her without the formal '-san' at the end of her name. Lucy looked out, putting her hands on the rail and waited to see her friend come through the water and save her.

Lucy noticed that the boat had started to forwards then a turn to the right. She looked over her shoulder, puzzled for she thought the dock was the other way.

She saw the water mage's face and grinned that grin everyone had fallen in love with, "Do not worry, Lucy. Juvia will help you."

Juvia created some small air bubbles under the water. The bubbles went under the boat and pushed it towards the dock. Lucy laughed.

"When did you learn that?"

"Juvia learned to move objects with bubbles not too long ago. A week perhaps. She thought it would be useful someday."

She nodded, "Thank you Juvia," then she quickly added, "for helping me, of course."

"No need for thanks. Juvia always helps a friend in need."

**_Lost_**

"Lucy!" Juvia called out franticly. She searched around the dark maze as she looked for the celestial mage.

"Juvia!" The said mage reached out her arms trying to locate the blonde. She then felt hands latch onto hers.

"Lucy.. You found Juvia. Thank you."

Waving her hand, Lucy muttered, "Mhm. You don't need to thank me, after all you helped me when I was stranded in the ocean. I'm just returning the favor."

The bluenette blushed, "Y-Yeah. Do you know the way out?"

"Yup! Just hold onto me and I'll get us out." Juvia did as she was told and literlly latched onto Lucy as the celestial mage began to feel walls and lead them out.

**_Results_**

"Aww, too bad! You two are the last ones out of the maze." a busty woman with a black bobcut announced and shook both girls' hands. Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad that I could help someone in need."

Juvia grinned sheepily, "Juvia is just happy to get out."

**_Trust_**

"Lucy," Juvia said seriously as she grabbed the blonde's shoulders, "Please call Juvia when you need help. Juvia will gladly help."

The tips of her lips turned up, "Okay, you'll be the first person I think of then."

**_Trust once again_**

"But in return," Lucy started as she held Juvia's wrists tightly, "You have to count on me when you're in need."

Juvia nodded, "Juvia will agree."

**_Friendship_**

"Best friends?" they asked at the same time then laughed and hugged each other after the laughing fit.

"Definitely best friends." the two girls said together as they took time to show how much they meant to each other.

_**Sleep**_

Lucy groaned as she fluffed up her pillow for what seemed like the 100th time that night. An hour later, she couldn't take it any longer.

She slammed her hand onto her pink cell phone and brought it up to her. She looked through her contacts until she found her. Juvia Loxser.

Lazily, Lucy dialed the water mage and waited for her to pick up. Juvia answered right before three rings.

"Hello?" her voice was raspy.

"I can't sleep. Come over."

There was a pause, "Okay, Juvia will be there in twenty minutes."

...

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed as she swung open the door to reveal the bluenette in a baby blue simple comfortable dress and white flats. She pulled off her ocean blue coat and hung in on the coat hang next to the door.

She nodded, "Lucy, Juvia is here. What is wrong?"

_**Comfort**_

"I'm having trouble sleeping." Lucy explained as they walked to her all pink room. Juvia couldn't help laughing a bit from the girlyness.

She frowned, "Juvia can comfort you..." she trailed off.

Lucy giggled, "It's okay. My mother used to do that to me all the time when I was small."

Juvia nodded and pulled the chair at the desk next to the bed while Lucy got comfortable and was tucked in. Juvia smiled, feeling like a mother taking care of her daughter. She thought of things to do. Tell a story? No, she didn't know of any. Perhaps she could sing a song. Yes, she would sing.

"Can Juvia sing to Lucy?" she asked hestitantly. Lucy nodded.

"I'll apreciate it but you don't have to."

"Juvia told you that Juvia will help Lucy so she will help you. You can go to sleep." she said quietly and began to stroke the blonde's hair. Juvia began to sing a fimiliar tune to her but didn't know where she had learned it from. Not long after, Lucy was passed out and Juvia decided she would go home.

She got up from the chair, tucking Lucy in once more and walked out the door, sliding her jacket on her way out.

**_Present_**

Lucy dropped a small woven basket in front of the door and walked out of the apartment complex, Fairy Hills. She smiled to herself as she closed to doors silently and walked to her own apartment room across the town.

_********__Gift_

"Huh?" Juvia muttered as she noticed a basket in front of her. Confused, she picked it up and headed inside, closing the door with her foot. She placed it on her kitchen table then lifted the fabric off the top of what was inside. Juvia felt the corners of her mouth go up as she saw the present.

_**Note**_

Inside the basket was chocolate covered strawberries with a pink envolope, sealed with a blue star sticker. Juvia opened it up and read.

_Dear Juvia,_

_Thank you so much for being my friend and watching after my back. In return, I'll watch yours and give you this basket. Mira had once told me what your favorite food was so that's how I know that it's chocolate covered strawberries and blueberries. Sadly, I didn't have any blueberries, so sorry. Anyways, bye!_

_From,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Home_**

Lucy closed her eyes as she smelled the outdoor fresh air, "It feels so good to give and not receive for once," she nodded to herself.

_**Broken**_

"Shh... It'll be okay." Juvia muttered to the blonde as she stroked her hair soothingly. When Lucy and Juvia had gotten to the guild Natsu and Lisanna had announced their new relationship causing Lucy to break down in tears. Lucy looked up with a tear stricken face then put her head onto the bluenette's shoulder once more to weep, refusing to let the water mage see her cry.

_**Fix**_

The blonde sighed as she wiped her face with a tissue; courtsey of Juvia, "Thank you so much Juvia. It just feels so good to cry out all my pain."

"Juvia has felt the same thing many times, also." She admitted, thinking about the time of her previous relationships, espicially the one including Bora. Juvia put an reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder and gave it a sqeeze.

_**Together**_

A silence washed over both girls until Lucy broke it, "Can you stay with me for the rest of the day. I don't think I can see that guild today."

Juvia nodded, "Yes. I know how that feels too. Juvia couldn't face her guild, Phantom Lord right after she got her heart broken too."

**_Thanks_**

"Thank you..." Lucy quickly added, "Again."

They both laughed remembering how many thank you's Lucy had said over the past month. Juvia smiled and hugged her friend.

"Juvia needs no thank you's. Being Juvia's friend is enough."

_End of story_

* * *

**Author's Corner- ***Sigh* I think that was _reeeeeaaaalllllyyyy _cheesy. Anyways, tell me how you think in a review!

**Check out my other stories: Thunder Seeker, The Hanging Tree, and Traumatizing Sisters!**

**Contact me on IMVU at YourFannie?**

_-Rozinita_


End file.
